Provided below is a list of conventional terms. For each of the terms below a short definition is provided in accordance with each of the term's conventional meaning in the art. The terms provided below are known in the art and the following definitions are provided for convenience purposes. Accordingly, unless stated otherwise, the definitions below shall not be binding and the following terms should be construed in accordance with their usual and acceptable meaning in the art.
Reverberation (filter)—A linear or non-linear filter adapted to create a simulation of acoustic behavior within a (certain) surrounding space, typically, but not necessarily, including simulation of reflections from walls and objects. Some kinds of reverberation filters may implement convolution of the input signal or preprocessed derivative of the input signal with pre-recorded impulse-response.
Reflections—The sequence of arrivals to the listener of a pressure impulse emitted in an acoustic space, bouncing back from walls and objects in the space. In artificial reverberation filters - reflections are continuous segments of non-zero filter taps, each segment simulating the impulse response of a reflected replica of the sound.
Transient—Rapid changes in a signal's properties such as intensity, frequency content, or statistical measures.
Transient detection—For a set of time points t=T1 . . . Tn in an input signal S(t) a transient detection is an estimation function T(t) of the amount of transient for every time t=T1 . . . Tn.
Transient reduction—Suppression of transients in a signal using a non-linear process.